


Harley Quinn: Working Girl

by Saya444



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Prostitution, Sex Work, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: After a failed crime spree with the Joker lands Harley Quinn in dire financial straits, she decided to try out a new line of work that takes her down an unexpected path that leads her away from her violent life of crime.





	Harley Quinn: Working Girl

Harley Quinn: Working Girl

Crime doesn’t pay.

The age old saying that was repeated on every commercial, cartoon, PSA, comic book, and safety pamphlet for god knows how long. It was common knowledge that in this day and age, going against the law almost always ended bad for you, especially when superheroes got involved and laid you the fuck out in broad daylight. It just wasn’t worth it sometimes.

But it certainly paid better than sitting on your ass doing nothing.

Harley Quinn, former arm candy of the infamous Joker himself, was at a crossroads. With Joker’s latest scheme going up in smoke, and the clown prince getting his ass thrown into Arkham again for the umpteenth time, Harley wasn’t looking good on the financial front. They spent most of their money on their “master plan” and with no reward for their risk, all they got was the typical Batman ass-whooping that usually came with the deal, and Harley was in dire straits. Obviously, her first thought was to get a job, but she was hardly business savvy and she time as a therapist had soured somewhat thanks to her “initiation” by the Joker himself-not to mention her skin was deathly pale and she was crazier than whoever voted for Donald Trump.

What Harley needed was a place where a young and beautiful woman like her could work and make some money without attracting the Dark Knight on her fine ass. Someplace that could overlook her physical appearance (which she could easily play off as “I’m a victim of the Joker” and get tons of sympathetic looks and pats on the back).

A strip club. Yup, not the first place you’d think for a former villain but it was the only place where she could lay low and make good use of her “goods”. Girls passed in an out all the time, all money exchanges happened under the table without anything scary like taxes hanging over them, and Batman probably didn’t even go near places like that (Harley had a feeling he was more into the fetish range of things with all that leather he had on. Maybe S&M). And she was insanely hot, as many of her secret fans online mentioned a couple of hundred times in her defense.

It was all too easy getting a spot in this little strip club called Juggles, which, ironically, had nothing to do with juggling. It was a bit weird at first getting dressed up as a sexy schoolgirl or police officer and then stripping it all off for a crowd of horny pervs, but she had the physique for it, and the flexibility. Her first dance was a hit and she already had men eating out of the palm of her hand. She even scored her first private session with one of the boys, and that was when she decided to throw caution to the wind and rake up some more dough for herself.

XXXXXX

“That’s right, tiger, you just hit the jackpot!” Pushing her ample chest into the young man’s face, Harley got direct and wicked in what she was doing, straddling his lap and teasing her cock with her hands. “Those other sluts don’t know how to run this joint, but I’m gonna show you how I do things around here!”

If there was one thing that Harley liked about Juggles, it was the flexibility of what a girl could do to make money. It was all up to the girl to determine how far they could go in this line of work. The more morally flexible you are, the more you stand to gain. And considering her financial troubles, Harley was willing to put a lot out there, even when it came to essentially whoring herself out in the private rooms of a strip club.

Harley sank to her knees, and she was pleasantly surprised at how big her client’s cock was. The guy was in his early twenties, clearly new to the whole stripping business, but he was definitely packing some heat. She grasped the base of his cock and started to stroke it while she brought licks and adoring kisses along the length of his cock.

“Let’s start with my mouth first, before we move onto my tits. You seem like a guy who could use a little prep work.” Harley grinned coyly.

Harley wasn’t the type of girl who had the patience to play coy here. She wanted to earn her money and get out of her money troubles. She never imagined herself actually giving into sex for money, but she found it far easier to do than she thought. Maybe it was the thought that if she did well enough with this horny fuck, then she could attract customers with even bigger pockets. Harley was determined now, eager to give up fully to this incredibly odd situation she ran headfirst in and would deal with the consequences later.

So she took his cockhead into her mouth, very abrupt in how she began to suck him in deep, hand holding around his base and jerking it steadily, providing a limit to how far she could go. He throbbed within the embrace of her grip and her mouth, and she knew she had him where she wanted him, and that he would stay there. She pressed on bolder, stronger, giving herself fully to this weirdness as she took him on carefully, drawing back to lavish him with licks and kisses. It was ecstatic and excessive, a show of chaos and hunger almost too weird and hot even for her, but Harley had no hang-ups here and no reason to resist.

“You’re amazing.” The man groaned, the eagerness and enthusiasm behind Harley’s indulgence of his bod driving him wild. He didn’t expect the new girl at the club to be so good at her first time. And the fact that she looked like Harley Quinn (hottest villain in his opinion) only made the experience even hotter.

Harley sucked and stroked his cock until it was all nice and slick, until she had thoroughly prepared and treated him, at which point the former villain went right into something bigger, shoving forward as she pushed her chest against his lap and grasped her ample tits firmly, pushing them together and moving fluidly into a titfuck with such confidence that it startled her client.

“Told ya you needed to be prepared.” She laughed.

He couldn’t help but agree as he felt the amazing embrace of Harley’s big tits wrapped around his shaft, heaving up and down with the confidence and firmness of a woman on a mission. Harley didn’t have the time, patience, or control to be anything other than ready to satisfy him, and she put one of her best assets to work in tending to his cock now, desperate and firm in her approach. His lecherous gaze made her feel warm and excited, and it increased her growing enjoyment of this lewd activity.

The money had already been arranged, laying on the sugar and the sex was just a matter of completing the transaction, but Harley found it rather freeing; she didn’t have to worry about whether or not there would be work, not worry about if she would be able to stand up the next morning after one of Joker’s “fits”, here she could just go on and enjoy the benefits of pre-arranged success. It was a nice change of pace for her, not having to worry about getting thrown into the crazy bin again. It all had her melting into the throes of excitement and heat that she was happy to tend to. And with how big this man’s cock was, she could even lean down and suck on the head while she kept the pace up with her chest, adding another dimension to the pleasure.

The man’s cock throbbed under her touch, and Harley felt like she was really hitting her stride in all this, like she was bringing it all together perfectly. This little cock sucking session was getting too hot for words to describe, and her client’s moans kept her moving stronger, quicker, more firmly as she satisfied all of his urges and desires. It was so much that Harley shot her head down into the cock sticking out of her cleavage and took a nice, long suck, as if she were trying to inhale his dick all at once.

Harley’s suction technique was more than enough to drive her customer over the edge. He groaned and gasped, pleasure seizing hold of him and overwhelming him as he gave it all up. His cock erupted suddenly, gushing thick shots of stick spun all over the tops of her breasts, leaving her feeling like an overwhelmed and eager mess now. She took it all in stride of course, for despite how strange and out of control she had gotten, Harley was still equipped to handle madness of all kinds.

XXXXXX

Harley would be lying if she said that she didn’t feel a tiny ounce of shame at sucking dick for money on top of being a stripper. A part of her wondered what Joker would think of her. Well, she quickly rationalized that Joker was living it up with his psychopathic peeps in Arkham while she was hanging on the edge of getting evicted and begging for scraps. She was doing what she had to do to survive, nothing more. Not like he had a clown budget to fall back on anyway.

Word spread quickly, and soon she had a fairly decent selection of men willing to spend a lot of money with a lot of time with the new girl on the block. Some of them she turned down because they just weren’t her style, but most paid good money to give her the sort of attention she, to be perfectly honest, had never gotten from Joker. In just two weeks since her first private dance she had already paid off her rent and gotten herself a small television to make the place seem decent for once.

She set up a schedule over the next few months, stripping at night and meeting clients during the day. Harley began setting actual prices for her services; blowjobs were the cheapest, followed by the full service that included both her mouth and pussy. Her audience was broad and varied, but there were a few regulars that had taken a strong liking to her. Among them was a young man named Frank.

Frank was one of those elite, smug rich snobs who went to private academies that Gotham loved to glorify to draw attention away from the fact that the city was a fucking nightmare. When Harley first saw him, she wasn’t impressed; slightly disheveled hair, short, a bit chubby…he looked like he was barely past eighteen and probably didn’t know how to fuck. She almost handed him a lollipop and patted his head before telling him to piss off before he waved an envelope full of crisp hundred dollar bills that she knew from sight alone went up into the thousands. She knew she couldn’t refuse that much money, and judging from the smug look on his face, he knew that too.

Frank knew what he was getting into, he even booked a room at a fancy hotel where they could fuck in luxury. After counting the money, Harley went forth to show him what Gotham’s number one whore could do, only to freeze at the sight of his cock. It was big, too big. And what’s worse is that he knew exactly how to use it.

Harley gasped as she was thrown onto the bed, with Frank’s large naked body climbing after her as he squeezed her large breasts in a greedy grasp. She moaned as his fingers sank into her soft, warm flesh, and he grinned wide as he got into position between her legs.

‘Jesus criminiy, Batman, what do these rich snobs teach their kids at home?!’ Harley thought startled as Frank lifted her legs and tore off her thong. His big, heavy cock slapped down on her pussy before lining up and shoving inside caring nothing for hesitation as he plunged himself in. Harley’s eyes went crossed as Frank started to fuck her. His arms locked around her legs to keep her half suspended and his steadily slammed forward, filling the room with wet, loud slaps.

Harley stared at the ceiling, her eyes watering and mouth agape, forced to contend with getting fucked hard by a kid who by rights shouldn’t even know what tits feel like. He slammed in so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places she didn’t even know she had, and it made her toned thighs shiver in desire. As the pleasure finally reached her brain, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, panting and moaning like the wanton whore she was.

“T-That’s right…fuck me, you…you fat bastard!” She howled. Her legs stretched out and hitched against his sides, holding onto him harder and harder. She was about to order him to make her cum, when she did just that, her eyes rolling back in her head as she squirted against his lap. It was a violent first orgasm that left their laps damp, and yet Frank showed no signs of stopping. What the hell was he made of?!

Harley had no idea how long he pounded his cock into her like that. All that she knew was that she came again and again from it. The entire time it remained stiff and ferociously thick for what felt like hours; he was the largest she had ever encountered by far, and the entire time Frank held himself back from cumming. He wanted to completely dominate her, to let her know that despite how many men she’s fucked, he will always be the best she’d ever had. And Harley completely agreed with that belief.

It wasn’t until Harley was a shivering mess of pleasure and sweat that Frank decided she had earned her reward-a thick load of creamy, Gotham elite cum. Harley just lied there on her back, her hair undone and spread across the sheets, her pale white face red and sweaty, her big breasts bouncing on every thrust and sporting more than just a few slap marks. He pinched her nipples to get her attention as Frank neared his peak.

“Here it comes, whore.” He grinned and licked his lips. Harley was convinced he had to be some kind of metahuman. Seriously, the guy barely looked tire! Somehow that thought made it easier to accept that she had been fucked senseless by this chubby little stud with the cock attitude. “Get ready…you’re getting all my cum!”

He pulled back and drilled his cock down one more time into her depths. Her strong thighs wrapped around his waist and kept him trapped, locking behind his back so that he wouldn’t be able to peel himself away any time soon. As Frank’s head rolled back, his cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled her more than she ever imagined, a wash of stick, warm cream rushing inside her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. Harley howled and screamed, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly, and she was hit by the biggest orgasm she ever had with a client.

Harley was nearly catatonic when Frank finally pulled his cock out, watching as her pussy immediately leaked an enormous amount of cream onto the bed. When she regained consciousness, Harley would quickly find herself burning Frank’s number into her mind as she hugged the massive stack of bills to her chest in glee.

XXXXXX

Before she knew it, Harley Quinn had gotten used to her new life as a stripper and prostitute. Not only did she have a solid fanbase at the strip club, she also started making friends with the other girls, who soon started to see her as some idol and rising star. Her daytime clients varied from young studs who used her as a cocksleeve to married men looking for release and businessmen looking for a good time. There were even some women, for whom she gave a discount if they brought their own toys.

It wasn’t a surprise that Harley was rented out by some guys looking to celebrate their Friday night with a good old gang bang. Harley rarely did gang bangs, but she certainly didn’t complain when she saw the money they were offering her. Harley may be insane, but her mother didn’t raise no fool.

“Come on in, boys, the Harlequin is open for business!” Harley hollered as she shifted in one young man’s lap, a hand on his cock. He was young enough to be a recent high school graduate, but that hardly mattered to her. He also had a very thick package that was just eager to get into her pussy. “I’m not the usual teenage hottie that you boys usually go for, but I can certainly rock your world better than those other sluts!”

There wasn’t much subtlety in her advance, not that she needed any, as the three college students crowded around her with the intent to fuck her without abandon and get their money’s worth. The second student grasped her hips and came up behind her, while the tallest of the three, a soccer player with a large upper body, stepped in toward her lips. All three were considerably gifted, and were very eager in wanting to have their way with her. Which she encouraged wholeheartedly.

Guiding the first man’s cock into her first, she took her time with this, as the second began to pump steadily into her ass and the third ran his fingers through her pigtails and guided his tip toward her lips. There was no shame in the mutual advance everyone gave into, accepting the pleasure and excitement that soon ensued amid the swell of lustful confidence guiding Harley into her task. Three men at once. She wouldn’t have ever imagined she was capable of this, but she wanted it now more than she could handle, craving the idea of pushing herself to her absolute limits in sluttiness and letting them do whatever they wanted to her.

Three big cocks sinking into her body was a dream come true for Harley, and she couldn’t contain her excitement, moaning louder and stronger as she rocked back and forth in needy, approving delight. Everything she did was an expression of her winding appetites now, a show of hunger and lust taking her on as she worked in the motions greedily. The boys took her at once, filling her holes and patiently fucking her, letting the tension build, and Harley had to wonder how often they did this. With how smoothly they worked in tandem in taking her, this couldn’t have been the first time they fucked a woman at once.

Not that such an idea bothered Harley. This pleasure was too potent and fierce for her to have any concerns of that sort. She was shameless about giving herself too this pleasure fully, feeling the differences in how the students had their way with her as the sensations began to rise up and they fell into their patterns. One young man from below thrust up into Harley with a steadiness and firmness that showed he was happy letting her take change, having plenty of time to grope and play with her heaving breasts. The second student, seemingly eager to impress his two friends, fucked Harley’s ass with deep strokes and a firm speed that sorely lacked confidence, making up for it with gusto and firmness instead. The sports student, with his fingers entangled in Harley’s hair, gripping her pigtails as he fucked her mouth in shallow strokes, never going too hard or too rough, a consummate gentleman even with his balls slapping against her chin.

There was a lot going on here that left Harley dizzy. The idea of having three men younger than her fucking her holes, treating her like a sex toy to happily indulge in, was something that she would not have thought possible, but now it was all that she craved, urging her to buck on stronger and needier to satisfy these three without hesitation. To suck on the cock pumping into her throat while her hips thrashed between the cock in her cunt and the shaft impaling her bowels. There was a lot going on at once, and she felt capable of dealing with all of it now, invincible and bold in her pursuit of carnal delights. There was so much to enjoy and so little time to give up to all of it.

The sweet groans of men loving the pleasures of Harley Quinn’s perfect body only further excited her. Everything she did involve something brilliant, something hot, and she couldn’t slow down. She needed to get fucked, cement her new life as a successful whore. It made her head spin, but she still pushed on, showing off her sexual prowess and her willingness to abandon everything now for the sake of these appetites.

Her strong work ethic even in the face of bliss and delirium brought her the validation she craved, as the three students lost themselves to her body’s seductive delights in one fell stroke. Cocks pushed deep into her, throbbing and pulsing with the thrill of salty bliss, giving Harley so much cum to enjoy and savor, an eager mess sucking it all down and embracing her climax. She took all this in stride, her own orgasm surging through her as they pumped her full of cum, rewarding her with the thrill of something so powerful and relieving that she couldn’t imagine not wanting this.

In the end of it all Harley felt like a queen. Sure, she was a queen who spent half her time on her back with her legs spread in the air, but at least she wasn’t in jail with her nearly-forgotten boyfriend. The more time she spent dancing, stripping, and fucking, the more her old life faded into the background, replaced by the current version of herself: a financially stable, widely adored and blissfully happy young woman.

All it took was transitioning from a crazy clown villain to a submissive whore. Honestly, it was no different from what she did as Joker’s arm candy, only without the violence and constant fear. If she’d known it was this much fun, she’d done it years ago.

It was a happy and fulfilling life for Harley Quinn, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
